Enemigos íntimos
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta-Light y L, L y Light... Sentados uno frente al otro en la penumbra de una tarde lluviosa, sus voces reverberan y el espejo les devuelve la misma imagen...


**_Disclaimer: Death Note y sus personajes son propiedad de Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata_  
**

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí! Esta viñeta retrata una escena muy simple, se trata sólo de l__a forma que tengo de pensar a estos personajes. Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Enemigos íntimos**

* * *

Ni siquiera el gran espejo que dominaba la habitación alcanzaba a capturar los escasos reflejos solares que se colaban por las ventanas. El día estaba cubriéndose de densas nubes y pronto comenzaría a llover.

-Pronto comenzará a llover –comentó Ryuzaki.

-Pronto comenzará a llover –corroboró distraídamente Light.

Sentados uno frente al otro, Ryuzaki apilaba terrones de azúcar en la mesita del centro mientras que Light se limitaba a reposar la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá. No necesitaba mirarlo para saber lo que hacía, ni le interesaba. No se trataba de fingir, sino de esconder.

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó el detective.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensando? –replicó él de mala gana.

-Es lo que mejor se nos da, algo en lo que nos parecemos.

Esta vez Light alzó la vista con una ceja levantada. Durante unos momentos lo contempló en silencio, midiéndolo. Hacía rato que había aprendido a reconocer las trampas.

-¿Acaso crees que somos _parecidos_? –le preguntó con sarcasmo.

Ryuzaki, inalterable, continuó erigiendo su torre de azúcar. Fue imposible deducir para Light si la pregunta lo había afectado, pues leer las emociones de L, si es que las tenía, resultaba mucho más difícil que desmenuzar su cadena de razonamiento.

-No lo creo, estoy seguro –contestó por fin el joven mientras se rascaba lentamente la coronilla con un dedo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –repuso el otro, emulando el gesto de forma inconciente.

La cima de la construcción tambaleó con el último terrón. Ryuzaki mantuvo sus manos abiertas a los lados, por si sobrevenía el derrumbamiento.

-Tan sólo míranos –dijo, fijos los ojos en su obra-. Aislados por motu propio dentro de este edificio, absolutamente dedicados a la dilucidación de un misterio. Casi sin dormir, permanecemos horas delante de la computadora tratando de sumar uno más uno, y uno más uno, y uno más uno.

-No te creía tan melancólico –lo pinchó Light, sonriendo con una sutil mueca sardónica que su interlocutor no vio, o que pretendió no ver.

-¿Melancólico?

-Melancólico.

-Mmm…

Light volvió a sonreír ante su silencio, ante su retraimiento. De pronto, el detective adquirió un inesperado aire familiar. La tarde se oscurecía cada vez más a causa de la inminente tormenta, por lo que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para visualizar mejor los rasgos de su oponente. Pero en ese momento Ryuzaki era casi una sombra.

Seguro que él también, pensó Light. Desde su ángulo, el detective tendría el mismo panorama. Por una vez podían equipararse, estaban parejos, eran iguales. Sólo por una vez.

-Quizá sea el día –murmuró finalmente L.

-Quizá sea el día –aceptó Light.

-L y Light, Light y L… El asunto es que a veces hablar contigo es como hablar conmigo mismo, o con un otro que no parece otro, o con un yo duplicado. ¿Entiendes?

A Light no le interesaba.

-Yo sólo trato de seguir tu lógica, Ryuzaki, intento despejar la incógnita colaborando con tus premisas y con tus deducciones. Apenas logro llenar algunos baches.

-Algunos baches… La falsa modestia no te queda, Light.

El joven en cuestión se echó a reír. Recién entonces Ryuzaki alzó la vista hacia él, sin asombro. Durante unos instantes permanecieron así, riendo uno, observador silencioso el otro. Y ambos eran dos formas inciertas cuando resonaron los primeros truenos.

-Tienes razón, lo siento –dijo Light, apaciguándose, mientras enjugaba una lágrima furtiva-. Lo siento –reiteró, realmente divertido por semejante observación-. En todo caso, ¿no crees que este laberinto es demasiado enrevesado, incluso siendo dos para desandarlo?

Ryuzaki se tomó algunos segundos antes de responder. Light ya no podía saber si lo miraba a él o a través de él, o si miraba hacia sí mismo. De nuevo se le antojó familiar, y de nuevo lo perturbó su incapacidad para leer en sus emociones. ¿Lo conocía o no lo conocía? ¿Realmente sabía quién era, o sólo aquél era el que desconocía quién era quién?

-Este laberinto es demasiado enrevesado –repitió Ryuzaki, pensativo-. Pero tú lo recorres a mi lado, ¿verdad, Light? ¿O será que me enredas cada vez más?

La mirada del joven se endureció. Eso, el detective, tampoco lo notó. De todas formas no podían distinguirse, eran sólo dos figuras imprecisas, equívocas, una frente a la otra.

-¿Aún sospechas de mí?

-¿Aún sospecho de ti? –replicó L. El pulgar de un pie comenzó a friccionarse contra su par-. Tal vez… Porque jamás olvido que quizás esté transitando este sinuoso y creciente pasaje junto a mi enemigo. Tampoco omito el hecho de que tú y yo podemos equipararnos, estamos parejos, somos iguales.

Light se sobresaltó al escuchar el eco de sus propios pensamientos. Sin embargo, con rapidez acudió a su mente el subterfugio de la casualidad y disimuló. Apenas una inocente coincidencia, una más entre tantas. Se inclinó hacia adelante con la mano derecha extendida.

-Aparte de nuestras capacidades deductivas y de una letra en el nombre, ¿quieres hacerme el favor de explicarme en qué somos iguales?

Entonces L extendió hacia él su mano izquierda.

-¿No lo ves, Light? –preguntó, imprimiendo sorpresa en su voz pero nunca en su rostro, su rostro ambiguo en la oscuridad. Si alguien hubiese entrado no podría distinguir quién era uno y quién era el otro.

-Qué importa, me lo dirás de todas formas –repuso aquél.

-De todas formas te lo diré, sí –corroboró Ryuzaki con cansancio-. Lo más irónico de todo, amigo o enemigo, es que en lo que más nos parecemos es en lo insondable.

La lluvia arreció contra los ventanales. La torre de azúcar finalmente se desmoronó y ambos parpadearon a la vez, posaron sus ojos brevemente sobre los terrones dispersos y luego volvieron a enfocarse en el otro que tenían adelante. Un relámpago iluminó la estancia durante un instante y ambos se toparon con la misma imagen, con el mismo acecho.


End file.
